doki_doki_literature_club_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Himari
Appearance Himari is a relatively short girl with blue eyes and long, dark blue hair that is almost always kept in a neat side braid with by a red ribbon. However, near the end of Act 2, she is seen with her hair loose and very messy while in the middle of mental breakdown. In school, Himari wears the typical girl's uniform with the jacket open, as she finds the fitted nature of the jacket to be uncomfortable if she wears it closed. If the player chooses to work with her on the festival preparations over the weekend, she wears a knee-length black dress with a white and red belt. Regardless of her outfit, she's always seen wearing round glasses with thin black frames. Personality 'Act 1:' Himari presents herself as being very sophisticated and mature. She is her class representative, which she claims is because she likes responsibility. Like Yuri, she dislikes manga and questions if it should be considered literature, much to Natsuki's annoyance. She prefers books based on true events, no matter how dark said events may be. Rather notably, she can read English well enough to enjoy books from American and British authors, which she tells the player are her favorite. However, if the player goes down her route, it is revealed that only part of her personality is genuine. She has a deep fear of being ignored or forgotten by her classmates, but has no desire for a bad reputation, so she forced herself to act in a way that she felt would earn her respect. Near the end of her route in Act 1, she starts to relax a little and promises the player that she'll try to be more like herself from now on. 'Act 2:' Once Monika begins to mess with the game's code, Himari's desire to be respected and enjoyment of leadership roles twist themselves into an obsession with perfection and control. Rather than being described as responsible and well-liked as she was in the first act, the player instead says that it's well known in the school how overbearing she can be. Despite not being a part of the Literature Club's leadership, she repeatedly attempts to overrule things that Monika has said, though this is always interrupted by her sprite glitching and her dialogue being cut off. If the player goes down her route in Act 2, instead of opening up and becoming more relaxed, she slowly begins becoming emotionally abusive towards him. She becomes very angry if the player ever disagrees with her, frequently criticizes him, and begins going through his things. This behavior eventually peaks with her having a complete violent breakdown near the end of the act, though Monika "saves" the player by causing blood to start pouring out of Himari's nose and mouth. However, this is a fake ending, similar to Natsuki's. Bio Like most of the Literature Club, Himari's home life and past aren't ever outright stated. However, through dialogue, one of the Special Poems, and a set of lines from Monika's Talk, the player is able to put her story together. Himari has been somewhat neglected for most of her life, as her older brother became very sick soon after her birth, causing most of her parents' time and energy to go toward him. While she tried misbehaving as a child to get attention, her parents would have none of it, and she quickly learned it was just easier to blend into the background at home. In Act 1, her relationship with her family members is said to be basically non-existent. Her parents ignore her as long as she behaves and she never really sees her brother, making her rather apathetic towards the three of them. However, in Act 2, Himari is shown to be incredibly resentful toward her family. It angers her that her parents never have time for her and she seems to blame her brother, to the point that it's implied that she's considered suffocating him while he's sleeping. Poems Himari/Poems Sprites Act 1: himarisprite1.png himarisprite2.png Act 2: himarisprite3.png himarisprite4.png Category:Original Characters